


The Altean Prince

by xSavageNinja (xPurplePaladin)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith, Gay Lance (Voltron), Him/His prounouns for Pidge until gender is revealed, Lance is like Pidge's older brother, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Pidge, characters are OOC, slight slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13557102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPurplePaladin/pseuds/xSavageNinja
Summary: After Lance discovers the truth about who he is on his 12th birthday, he makes a life-changing decision: to save his people and the galaxy from the evil emperor known as Zarkon.orIn which Lance is Altean and the story-line is almost the same.





	The Altean Prince

_Ten Thousand Years Ago_

“But Father-”

“No, Allura.” A man, Alfor, told his daughter. “One day I hope you will forgive me.” He said as he put his fingers to her forehead, causing Allura to fall asleep. He caught her as she fell and gently handed her to his advisor and brother, Coran. “Put her in a Cryo-Replenisher. Put her into a deep sleep that will only let her out when someone with our blood can open it. You as well go in one.” He looked at Coran with sad eyes. “I do not want her to be alone when she awakes.”

Coran hesitated before asking anyways. “And the prince? What will you do with the little one?” As if he heard Coran speaking his title, a sudden cry was heard.

Alfor pat Coran’s shoulder in a comforting way. “Do not worry, my brother. He shall be alright.” He reassured the ginger-haired Altean. Coran nodded and left to carry out the final mission he was given. Alfor turned and began recording a video message.

"I do not have much time.”

* * *

_Six Years Ago_

Lance couldn't help it; he screamed.

Lance looked at his reflection in the mirror with many different emotions floating through him. What happened to him?! One moment he looked like a normal human but now… He didn't know what he looked like.

His skin color didn't change much; it was just a bit darker. His hair, however, did change. Instead of the normal brown he grew up with, it was now a pure white color. It looked nice, just… weird. The next thing that changed was his facial features. He now sported crescent moon shaped markings under his eyes in an ocean blue color. Finally, he looked at his ears to find that they looked like elf ears. He felt them and - sure enough - they were pointed.

“Lance?” His mother called. She opened the door before Lance had a chance to react. “What happ- Oh dear…” His mother, Lucinda, said. “I didn't think it would happen so soon…” She said.

“Mama?” Lance asked. “Do you know what's happening to me?”

Lucinda sighed and held out a hand. “Come with me, mi hijo.” She said. Lance gulped but grabbed her hand and let her guide him.

After a few minutes of walking through the house and across the backyard, Lucinda stopped in front of a shed. Lance looked at his mother in confusion. “The shed? But I thought it was off-limits until I turned sixteen?” He asked.

Lucinda smiled down at him. “I was going to wait until you were sixteen… But you shifted back earlier than I expected, so I might as well show you.” She said as she unlocked the shed door. She opened the door and motioned for Lance to enter. Lance took a deep breath and entered, freezing when he saw what sat in the middle of the shed where a car normally would sit.

Lucinda closed the door behind her before going to stand next to Lance. “Your father and I found you floating down a river in this.” She said, motioning to what looked like an alien escape pod. “But we found you inside when we opened it, along with some sort of cat and this.” She walked over to a locked box, opening it with a key that Lance never saw his mother use. She picked up a sort of stylus device and held it out to Lance. “You were holding this, so I assume it belonged to you or whoever put you in that thing.” Lance grabbed it and went to press a glowing button on it but Lucinda stopped him. “You may wanna sit down before you click the button. Believe me…” She warned. Lance nodded and sat down on his father’s stool before pressing a button.

Immediately after, a holographic dashboard - similar to a computer’s home screen - popped up and a video began playing. In the video was an older male with similar appearances to lance. He began talking as alarms blared and a baby cried. “I do not have much time.” He spoke. “I am King Alfor of the planet Altea. I am assuming the one watching is the baby in the cryopod, my son, Prince Lance. If not, then please give this to Lance at a time you deem acceptable.” The camera shook and Alfor stumbled. “My son, I do not have enough time to explain everything, but I need your help should you choose to accept the mission.” He explained. “I need you to somehow get to planet Arus. I am landing the castleship there when I send you away in the cryopod. Once you somehow get to Arus, find the castle. You should be able to sense a general direction, even if it’s not the exact location. Once you find the castle, find your way to the Healing Chamber. I have put your sister, Allura, as well as your uncle, Coran, in cryopods that will keep them asleep as long as possible. It should hold for up to fifty thousand years, though I hope they won’t have to sleep too long.” The camera shook again and Alfor muttered a curse. “Once you wake her, she will explain everything.” He sighed. “ Please forgive me, my son. I never wanted to push this on you. Do what you wish, whether it is to carry out this mission or to simply ignore it. It is your choice. However, do remember… I will always love you.” He smiled before the video ended.

Lance felt tears fall down his cheeks as his mother hugged him gently. He took a deep breath as he made his decision. They both heard something powering up as the cryopod began glowing. Lance looked up before standing. Walking over to it, he looked into the pod and heard a meow before a cat-like creature in the color of an ocean blue pounced towards Lance. The Altean yelped but caught the cat. The cat nuzzled itself into Lance’s body and purred, causing Lance to smile. “You must be the cat my mother was talking about.” He said. He chuckled as the cat meowed. “I think I’ll name you Azul.” After a few seconds of petting his new companion, Lance turned to his mother, his decision made.

“Mama, I’m gonna join the Galaxy Garrison.”

* * *

_Three Years Ago_

Lance smiled as he finished shifting to his human appearance.

In the last five years, Lance had learned a lot about his Altean heritage thanks to files programmed into the cryopod he arrived on Earth in. He had learned how to read and write in Altean, as well as speak some of the native language. He also learned some Altean history, including the private history of the royal family that only a select people knew. He knew about the Lions of Voltron and some of their dark past, mainly the past concerning the Black Paladin and it’s lion.

Lance took one last look in the mirror before leaving the bathroom and going to his room. He quickly finished packing and zipped up his suitcase and lugging it downstairs with some difficulty. He walked over to where his family was waiting and put the luggage down, smiling at his family.

“Are you sure about this, son?” His father, Gabriel, asked.

Lance nodded. “I am. I want to do this.” He said. “I have family to save.” He smiled brightly. “I’ll be fine.” His smile faded. “Look… The first chance I get, I’m jacking a ship and leaving Earth.” He explained. “I won’t have time to contact you before I do so… And I can’t after I leave or else you’d be in trouble… Not just with the government, but space dangers could find you should they discover you have a connection with me.” He hugged his parents. “Until then, however, I’ll be sure to call you every weekend.”

His parents stayed silent but hugged him back before he backed out of the hug. He went to his younger siblings - Alya and Nino - and hugged them. “You guys try not to cause Mama and Papa too much trouble… And write down any new pranks for me to try when I return, okay?” The two nodded and Lance ended the hug.

He then hugged his older two siblings, Miguel and Angel. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be just fine. I’ll come back when I can.” He left the hug before moving over to his bags.

He grabbed them and walked to the door, opening it. Looking back one more time, he gave a final goodbye and left to complete the mission his father gave him.

* * *

_Two Years Ago_

“Damnit! Not again!”

Lance growled in irritation as he stared at the results of the Mock Exams. Once again, Lance was beaten by Keith Kogane, a student in his flight class. And by one measly point of all things!

Lance felt a tap on his shoulder and looked to see his best friend and roomate, Hunk. He was pointing a mini mirror at Lance so the Altean could see himself. Lance cursed under his breath before grabbing Hunk and dragging the bigger boy into a nearby Men’s bathroom. Hunk quickly checked the stalls before giving a thumbs up. Lance locked the bathroom door before sighing in relief as his shift dropped.

Lance sighed and walked over to the bathroom mirror, grumbling when he saw his Altean appearance staring back at him. He smiled at Hunk. “Thanks, buddy. I dunno what I would do if you weren’t there to watch my back.” He said.

Hunk smiled as he leaned against the sink counter. “What are friends for?” He slightly joked.

Lance was glad he had Hunk. When he first got to the Academy, he was worried someone would find out his identity; he couldn’t fully control it after all. And sure enough, his worries came true when he got so irritated at the thought of Keith in his first year that he accidentally lost his shift while Hunk was in the room. At first, Hunk freaked out. However, when he calmed down enough, Lance told him about his story and Hunk agreed to help him however he could. That’s why this situation was quite normal by now.

Hunk continued to talk. “But I still don’t understand why Keith is the only one who can irritate you to the point your shift gets affected.” He said.

Lance shrugged. _I know, but I can’t exactly say it._ He closed his eyes and focused on shifting back. “Who knows. He just does.” He felt himself finish the shift and opened his eyes, relieved when he saw his human appearance. “All good. Let’s go.”

* * *

_Twelve Months Ago_

“McClain.”

Lance jumped in surprise before turning sharply and saluting Commander Iverson, his teacher and superior. Realising it was the wrong arm, he quickly switched the arm and smiled nervously. Iverson groaned before talking. “Congrats. Due to Kogane dropping out, you made it into the Fighter Pilot course. Don’t screw up this chance.” He said before walking away.

Lance blinked. _Keith dropped out? That doesn’t sound like something he would do all of a sudden…_ He saw a classmate of his and ran over to the classmate. “Ryan!” He called. Ryan stopped and smiled. Before the other cadet could say anything, Lance spoke. “Why did Keith drop out?” He asked.

"You didn’t hear?” Ryan asked. Lance gave him a confused look. “Keith’s adopted brother was on the Kerberos mission and is MIA, but is presumed dead. Keith snapped at Iverson and was suspended but he dropped out instead. He even beat up a couple superior officers in the process.” Ryan explained

Lance blinked in shock. “Shiro is MIA? What happened?”

Ryan shrugged. “Not sure, but there are rumors that they were abducted by aliens. I don’t believe it. Anyways, I gotta get to class.” Ryan said, leaving Lance in shock.

_The Galra are already in this galaxy?!_

* * *

_Eleven Months Ago_

“Looks like you’re my engineer, buddy!”

“Cool. Can I do that from the ground?”

Lance rolled his eyes at Hunk before looking back at the list of teams. “And our communications officer is… Who the heck is Pidge Gunderson?”

“Right here.”

The duo turned and had to look down some since Pidge was short. Lance smiled. “Welcome to the team, Gunderson. I’m Lance McClain, your pilot.”

Hunk smiled and gave a small wave. “I’m Tsuyoshi Garett, but I go by Hunk. Engineer.”

Lance smiled and switched to his semi-fake personality that he used with people other than Hunk and his family. “We got a lot of great times ahead, so we should probably start bonding now. What do you say we sneak off campus-” He stopped talking when he noticed Pidge looking behind him. Lance saw in one of the hall mirrors - they were there to increase security somehow - and saw Iverson talking to another commander. He used his shifting abilities to shift his ears to hear what Pidge was hearing.

“-just a minute. Security for the Galaxy Garrison’s mainframe is our first priority. It’s been breached once, and by a little girl no less! It cannot happen again!” Lance heard him tell the other officer before they began walking towards the trio. Lance quickly shifted his ears back to human before he went back to talking, pretending not to see Pidge’s salute. Iverson started walking by. “Wrong arm, cadet.” He said. Pidge changed his salute and the roomate duo saluted as well. As soon as Iverson was a good amount away, the salutes were dropped.

Lance went back to his flirty playboy personality. “Hello? Pizza? Girls? Astronauts?” He said, pretending to have been speaking the whole time.

Pidge rolled his eyes. “Sorry, I don’t have time to mess around with you guys. See you in the simulator.” He said before walking away. As soon as he did, Lance pulled Hunk and hid. He used the hall mirrors to carefully watch Pidge as the short cadet stopped and looked around before disappearing in the direction that was off-limits to students.

Lance narrowed his eyes. “Just what are you up to, Gunderson?”

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I'm writing during school hours. I have chapter one and two written already, I just have to type them. However, I plan to wait to type them up until a new chapter is completely written down in my notebook. Chapters usually take a few days to be written since I am trying to keep them all at the same word count for each chapter. Anywho, I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> P.S. I'm thinking of making an OC that belongs in the Blade of Marmora, who ends up with Pidge. I am contemplating on whether to make them female or male. Let me know your opinions! (I personally am leaning towards female.)


End file.
